Mysteries Unveiled
by Fuming Orange
Summary: For fifteen years, Hermione has secluded herself due to the death of the ones she loved. When she accepts a job as a teacher, a very unexpected series of events begin. Please Read and Review, and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger looked at the fireplace, looking at the fire that was crackling and emitting heat in front of her. She continued to look at the fireplace, calmly sipping some tea that Dobby had brought her. What she had done was a good thing, she told herself. She was stepping out of her coffin in a way. She was going to teach at Hogwarts.

She felt a little excited and a little anxious for the first time in God knows how many years. She was living at Number 12, Grimmauld place for so long now, for 15 years. Ever since that horrid day, that terrible day Hermione did her hardest to forget, but no matter what happened, was always in her mind, driving her slowly insane.

That day, fifteen years ago, Hermione Granger killed a man.

Hermione told herself about a million times that he was a weasel, piece of crap that didn't deserve to walk on this planet, after what he did to Harry's parents, and Sirius, he was a horrid person.

She killed Peter Pettigrew using _avada kedavra_. She didn't know how she did it, but she managed it.

That wasn't the worst that happened, so much worse happened that day. Hermione hated thinking about that day more than anything, she wanted to forget so badly, but she couldn't.

That was the same day that Voldemort killed Ron. Ron, her fiancé, they had been engaged for just two weeks, and he was taken away from her. She was so happy with him, and the wedding had been practically planned out in two days. Ginny was to be the maid of honor, Harry, best man, with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Luna Lovegood as the bridesmaids, and Neville, Dean, and Seamus as groomsmen.

Harry. It hurt Hermione to think about Harry. He was probably dead by now. Voldemort too. Hermione sat looking at the fire. She was very tired. She put her cup of tea on a small table beside her.

She looked at the fire, almost hypnotized by the flickering dance of the flames. Slowly but surely, Hermione's eyelids became heavy and she let them fall, as she fell into the world of dreams.

It was that place again. It was total chaos. Hermione was being attacked! It was that son of a bitch Rookwood raising his wand at her. She screamed out a spell without really thinking about what it was and a stunning charm came out and he instantly fell to the ground.

She was back; it was that day 15 years ago. She looked at Rookwood pathetically on the ground.

Where was it, where the hell was it? She asked herself frustratingly.

She turned around and saw Ginny give a swift kick in the groin to a Death Eater she didn't recognize. Ginny was wandless. She then accidentally stepped on that guy's wand, breaking it.

Then, out of nowhere, Peter Pettigrew appeared behind Ginny. He was holding a wand above over his head. "Ginny watch out!" Hermione screamed. Ginny whipped around, but Hermione already had her wand out, and yelled "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" without even thinking about what she had said.

Peter Pettigrew collapsed on the ground in a heap. Stone cold, he was dead. Hermione had killed Peter Pettigrew.

God, where the hell was it? She asked herself privately again, the last thing on her mind being Peter Pettigrew. Hermione dashed off looking for it. She ran off, looking for it. There were people battling everywhere, like the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

She saw Ron and Harry, with two collapsed Death Eaters at their feet. They were both looking also. Harry then ran off in one direction, Hermione decided that she and Ron could look quicker as a team. She ran in his direction, but out of nowhere, he appeared.

This was the first time Hermione saw him in person. Lord Voldemort. She knew it was him instantly. Then just like that, Ron turned to face him, Voldemort lifting his wand, then a large burst of green light flying out of it, and hitting Ron square in the chest.

"Nooooooo!" Hermione screamed as Lord Voldemort vanished without a trace with a high cold, cruel laugh. She saw him reappear a ways away looking at Ron and her with an obvious look of satisfaction on his face.

Hermione was at his side. He was dead. Ron was dead. Instantly, Hermione bust out in tears. She was bawling. She saw Harry come over with an expression on his face Hermione had never seen; it was part heartbreak, anguish, rage, and complete sadness all at once.

Then, Harry's face hardened. He looked in Voldemort's direction. He then dashed off at him. Voldemort was expecting this; he seemed to be teasing Harry. Hermione then felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

"Harry, nooooo!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione's eyes burst open. It was that dream. God damn that dream. She had that dream so many times that it wasn't even funny. She hated that dream. That is exactly what happened when Ron died, and she killed Pettigrew, that bastard.

She hated that dream; she didn't have it as often as she did in the past. This was about the first time in two weeks. Before, she had it every night, and she developed insomnia, and had to use a sleeping potion to get to sleep. Eventually it came and went, but she still had it.

The fire was still crackling warmly, and Hermione took a few deep breaths and reached for her tea, which was disgustingly cold by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger began packing her necessary items into several trunks. She knew that she would have to stop at Diagon Alley and pick up some new robes. The ones that she had were so moth-eaten.

The Hogwarts term began in two weeks and she had to go to orientation. Hermione was going to be the new Transfiguration professor. She was taking over Professor McGonagall's job. Professor Dumbledore had resigned as Headmaster, needing "time to relax and set his affairs in order." Professor McGonagall was then the new Headmistress. Hermione felt anxious, about leaving Number 12 Grimmauld Place behind.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, what an assortment of owners this place had. Sirius inherited the house when his mother died, when Sirius died, he left it to Harry, so he could have someplace to live far away from those terrible Dursley's.

Harry had a will written out, and he left it to Ron and Hermione. So, Hermione inherited it and lived there for fifteen years. Hermione had Dobby and Winky to keep her company. Harry had hired them both to work. Winky still had a drinking problem, and Dobby was totally and completely loyal to Hermione.

Truthfully, Dobby was more efficient, but Winky needed a place to stay, and Hermione didn't have the heart to turn her away. She paid them both fairly, and her funds were dwindling. That was one of the things that made her take the job at Hogwarts. She needed the money.

Hermione looked at herself in a mirror that was in the room. She had never really looked at herself that seriously, she glanced in a mirror to make sure her hair was straight, but that was about it. She looked at herself seriously for the first time in about 9 years.

Hermione looked so old. There were wrinkles and other signs of aging around her mouth and eyes. She looked so clammy and pale; she never really went outside all that often anymore. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, they held no sparkle, and they were emotionless. Her hair, her hair looked like a rat's nest. It was huge; it was bushier and larger than any other time it was previously.

Hermione was 36. She looked about 10 years older than that. She never really cared about her appearance, but she was more surprised than anything.

Hermione looked away from the mirror and went around her room, and dashed quickly into several other rooms making sure that she had everything she needed.

This was going to be the last night at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for quite awhile. She was spending the night there, and leaving in the morning for Hogwarts. When she was positive that she had everything, she gave Dobby and Winky a short talk, and told them a list of things they were to do and were not to do.

She wanted to be able to leave quickly without any confusion or trouble. Hermione went to bed at about ten, wanting to get up at about seven. Hermione fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Hermione woke up at 6:30, half an hour early. She had a tendency to do that. She dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen. Dobby had expected her to be early, she did that often, and he had a breakfast of farina ready and waiting for her.

Hermione ate quickly, and went to Hogwarts using Floo Powder.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, and she knew she was in McGonagall's office. Professor, or rather Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, looking almost exactly the same as she did when Harry, Ron, and Hermione all attended Hogwarts.

"Ah, Hermione, I've been expecting you." She said rather calmly. 'Well, I see that you've brought all your belongings," she said looking at Hermione's trunks. "Well, if you follow me, I will show you to your room." Hermione saw that Professor McGonagall's professional efficiency hadn't changed a bit. She also noticed that Professor McGonagall looked at her somewhat pitifully.

Hermione levitated her trunks, and she followed Professor McGonagall through the hallways and up several staircases. She knew they were somewhere on the third floor. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a door. "Here is your key, Hermione, this is your room. I expect that I don't have to show you where your classroom is, however." McGonagall said looking at Hermione with a rather stern expression.

"Orientation officially begins in an hour. I expect you to be in the great hall by that time," she snapped. "I also expect that you remember your way there," she said more nicely. She turned to leave. "Oh, Hermione, I know it has been awhile, but I am really sorry about what happened with Ron, and Harry," she said very calmly.

God! Why did McGonagall have to remind her of that? She didn't want any reminders of that terrible day. Hermione shifted the thoughts of Ron and Harry to the back of her head, and she started to unpack. She packed her clothes away neatly, put her books on a bookshelf that was in her room, and placed a picture, the only one she brought, the one of Harry, Ron, and herself before, that tragic event.

When the time came, Hermione left and went downstairs and went to the great hall. The four tables were replaced with one small one. Professor McGonagall was standing at the head with a stack of papers. She saw familiar faces. Professor Snape was sitting there, calmly and looked nonplussed at the sight of Hermione.

Also sitting there was Neville, he had taken over Professor Sprout's job as Herbology professor, he smiled at Hermione when he saw her. Sitting next to him was Hannah Abbott, a girl from Hermione's year. Hermione knew that she taught Charms.

There was also Hagrid, who beamed brightly at the sight of Hermione, Professor Sinistra, Firenze, and Professor Trelawney. All but Trelawney looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled lightly at them. Several others entered, people that Hermione did and didn't know.

Finally, McGonagall began. "Okay, let's get started." She said. "As you all know, Ihave now taken over Dumbledore's position, and I am now Headmistress of Hogwarts, and with that, I would like to introduce the new Transfiguration professor, Hermione Granger." Most everyone smiled or nodded at Hermione.

Professor McGonagall then started handing out forms for everyone to sign, lists of rules, class schedules, a budget, places to order necessary supplies, things on what to do with misbehaving students, and what sort of punishments you could give them. Hermione recalled the time she went into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, Harry, Malfoy, and Neville when they had been out during the night in their first year.

Finally McGonagall said, "Well, you are free to go. Except for the heads of houses, this would be Longbottom, Sinistra, Abbott, and Snape. I need to discuss other things with you, but the rest of you may go."

Hermione left, with her arm full of papers, and made a detour to her room, then decided to go visit the classroom. Hermione spent a little time rearranging desks, and then decided she liked the placement of things, and went back to her room.

Hermione then explored the school, refreshing her memory on where everything was. She visited the library, and then she went to the great hall for dinner. Hermione could tell that everyone wanted to ask her about Ron, Harry, and Voldemort, but they didn't.

Hermione went back to her room, read for a little while and crawled into bed. It felt a little strange being away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but she fell asleep eventually. The next morning, there were no necessary meetings to go to, so Hermione decided to go to Diagon Alley for the day.

She went to the Three Broomsticks via floo powder. She had a butterbeer, she was glad that no one recognized her. She then went to Madam Malkin's to get new robes, as her were so moth-eaten in appearance. After getting those, she decided to go to the hair place that was in Diagon Alley so her hair didn't look so bad. That took longer than she expected. The lady trimmed a lot more than what Hermione thought she would. It looked really nice, but it took much longer than Hermione expected.

She then went to Flourish and Blotts, Florean Forticue's, then the Owl Emporium to get an owl. She left there with a medium-sized tawny owl; she then decided to get back to Hogwarts, as it was nearly five o'clock already.

Before leaving, she picked up copies of _The Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_. After a short meal, she went up to her room, and looked at the _Daily Prophet_, and saw that the most exciting thing it mentioned was an exploding toilet in Wiltshire that a person had been charged a fine for.

She mainly picked up _The Quibbler_ just for a laugh. Luna Lovegood now ran it; she inherited it from her father when he died. Hermione definitely thought it was Luna's paper, full of stories of nonsense of creatures that didn't exist, and letters from crackpots who wanted to show off to their friends that they could be in _The Quibbler._

Hermione flipped through it,shocked atsome of the morons who actually were in the thing. She then came to a small article that shocked her. Hermione knew Luna, and never thought that she would have an article in there like that. It stated simply that some woman in Amsterdam saw Harry Potter. Hermione was outraged; she couldn't believe that Luna would put such a filthy lie in _The Quibbler_. She knew Luna believed a lot of nonsense, but didn't think she would ever put anything like that in there.

Hermione threw _The Quibbler_ into the fireplace in her room. She then angrily decided to write a letter to Luna about that article.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny, slightly breezy day in Paris. He sat there, waiting for the coffee that he ordered. When the waitress finally came, with his coffee, he replied "_merci, madame_, rather without emotion. He didn't want to do anything that made people remember him, that was crucial; after all, _he_ was still out there somewhere, biding his time.

He gently sipped some the coffee in his cup. This café had the best coffee in all of Paris, in his opinion. He didn't really mind this life, living, or rather hiding in the muggle world in Paris. Paris was a large enough city that he could blend in and hide well enough without being seen. He lived in Paris for 12 years now.

Granted, he decided to live in disguise, wearing a wig and sunglasses most of the time, to ensure his survival, but there could be so many worse things that he could have had done to him.

He had his coffee, and also copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_, and he read them to mainly see if there was anything that related to him or the other one. The _Daily Prophet_ didn't really have anything worth mentioning, ever, considering that the paper was controlled, and wouldn't run anything that would worry or panic the public. Even though _The Quibbler_ had a lot of crackpots that wrote in stories, they also had no censoring, so everything would be run, no matter how insane, far-fetched, or stupid they were.

He quickly glanced through the stories, and found one that struck his interest; it was a small article that simply stated that Harry Potter had been sighted in Amsterdam. He saw this, and read it about four different times. This wasn't unusual, there had been various articles that stated this or that about Harry Potter that ran in _The Quibbler_ previously, but for whatever reason, this small article fascinated him for some reason.

He knew this was bad, very bad. Even though the article was a very small one that was in _The Quibbler_, he knew that it was somehow true. He knew it, it was some sort of premonition that told him that it was true, he had a very bad feeling about this, he knew that bad things were now coming, he simply knew it.


End file.
